The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine provided with a thread spool base on which a thread spool can be mounted and to a thread spool device.
A thread spool base has been conventionally known on which a plurality of thread spools, around which a needle thread is wound, can be mounted, the needle thread being supplied to a sewing needle of a sewing machine. For example, a thread spool device has been known in which five thread spool pins are fixed on the thread spool base so that up to five thread spools can be mounted on the thread spool base. In this manner, on the thread spool base of the conventional thread spool device, a plurality of thread spool pins are provided in advance so as to be able to accommodate the number of thread spools to be mounted that respectively correspond to types of the needle thread to be used in a sewing operation performed by the sewing machine.